A wireless local area network (WLAN) is a wireless computer network that includes a WLAN access point (AP) linking two or more devices using a wireless distribution method, often spread-spectrum or orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) radio, within a relatively small area such as a home, school, computer laboratory, or office building. This wireless distribution method provides users the ability to move around within a local coverage area while maintaining network connectivity, and thereby facilitates a connection to the wider Internet. Most modern WLANs are based on the standards of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, marketed under the Wi-Fi trademark.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Report (TR) No. 23.852 (version 12.0.0) describes aspects of identifying a point-to-point (pt-to-pt) communication link via a WLAN. The pt-to-pt communication link described in TR 23.852, however, is between a user equipment device (or simply UE) and a trusted WLAN Access Gateway (TWAG).